Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6
by Travis 5412
Summary: Sequel to the other 5. No flames allowed or they will be deleted by me.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is The 6th story that is a crossover. Sorry for the Delay. This is Chapter 1. We begin at Fair City at The Best House with Victoria who just got out of jail.

Victoria: I will call Emily. And tell her i want her team go 0-16.

She called up Emily who answered the phone.

Emily: Hello?  
Victoria: This is Victoria Best. If your Team goes 0-16 i will pop Firework.  
Emily: Hang up Victoria!

Emily is mad. Meanwhile in Elwood City we see Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Yes i think the Bears will win.  
Bud: Okay. The Giants don't have a good team this year.  
Ladonna: That is very true.

Meanwhile at the Read house.

Arthur: Yeah i believe the Bears will win since the Giants don't have a good team this year.  
Mr. Read: I agree with you.  
Mrs. Read: Same here.

We don't see DW there since she is in her Bedroom. She doe not like Football. Meanwhile in Fair City With Becky Bob TJ and Mr. and Mrs. Botsford.

Becky: That is why The Bears will win.  
TJ: I think the Giants can win this game.  
Becky: Want to bet on it?  
TJ: Your on. What can we bet?  
Becky: Loser does the Winners chores for a week?  
TJ: Yes deal.

Next chapter will be soon.


	2. The Giants lost again

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is chapter 2. This takes place just before the game is over. They all know the Giants will lose again. That will make the 0-6. There will be 8 more chapters left to go. Enjoy Chapter 2. We head to Fair City with Emily this time.

Emily: We will lose again.  
Emily's Mom: Yes we will lose again.

The Game is over The Bears beat the Giants the score is 27-21. Meanwhile we see Victoria Best watching the game at home.

Victoria: The Giants lost again. Yes yes yes. I just might get to shoot off fireworks.

She is very happy right now. Meanwhile we go to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: On Sunday we will watch The Saints Patriots game.  
Bud: Okay. I hope we go 6-0 tomorrow.  
Ladonna: Same thing i am hoping for.

Meanwhile at The Read House.

Arthur: The Giants lost. I am heading to bed now.  
Mrs. Read: Good Night Honey.

After all he has School Tomorrow. He got in Bed and fell a sleep. Meanwhile back in Fair City With Becky Bob and TJ.

Becky: You do my chores for the week plus your own.  
TJ: Yep.

Next chapter will be for Sunday football.


	3. I hope our teams win

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is Chapter 3. We have a new Character named Ursula. She goes to the Jets game. See what happens in chapter 3. 7 more chapters left to go. Enjoy chapter 3. We begin at Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: Who do you want to win?  
Bud: The Packers.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Bud: Good.

Later came the Saints game.

Ladonna: Can you take off your hat and underwear if the Saints win?  
Bud: Yes if they win i will get Naked.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Bob and TJ.

Becky: I wont bet on thus game  
TJ: Same here.

They decided not to bet on that game just watch it. Ursula is watching the game as well.

Ursula: I hope we win this game.  
Ursula's Mom: We will see if they do or not.

Ursula is only wearing her panties. Back to Elwood City only with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I think the Patriots will beat the saints.  
Mr. Read: Okay.  
Mrs. Read: I agree with you Honey.

Back with Ladonna and Bud.

Ladonna: So far so good.  
Bud: I agree with you.

Next chapter will be longer.


	4. Victoria Best has a good day

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is Chapter 4. See what happens here. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I hope the Saints keep the Patriots from scoring.  
Ladonna: I also hope so.

The Patriot did score. Bud and Ladonna are unhappy. Bud's hat went down. Now Victoria Best decided to call them.

Victoria Best: Ha ha ha. My team won my team won Ha ha ha.  
Ladonna: Hang up Victoria!

She did hang up. Now Ladonna and Bud are now mad. Meanwhile in Fair City With the Botsfords.

Becky: I see the Saints lost.  
TJ: They sure did.

Back to Elwood City but with Arthur and his family.

Arthur: Well the Saints lost there 1st game of the season.  
Mr. Read: They sure did.  
DW: I don't care. I am going up to my room to play.  
Mrs. Read: Okay.  
Arthur: I don't think she likes Football.  
Mrs. Read: It sure seems like it.

Back with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Looks like i wont get Naked.  
Ladonna: That is true.

Now to Fair City with Victoria Best.

Victoria: This is a good day so far.

Back with The Botsfords.

Becky: I hope the Giants can win a game this year.  
TJ: I hope so.

Next chapter will be soon.


	5. Bedtime

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is Chapter 5. Just 5 more chapters left to go. Victoria Best is happy her least favorite Teams lost. We begin in Fair City.

Victoria: I will call Ursula now. Since the Jets lost.

She dialed her number. It rang.

Ursula: Hello?  
Victoria: This is Victoria Best.  
Ursula: May i help you Victoria?  
Victoria: Your team lost ha ha ha.

Ursula knows where Victoria Best lives. She is on her way there. Meanwhile in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I am going to Bed.  
Ladonna: I am also going to Bed.

The 2 are going off to Bed to sleep. Meanwhile at the Read House.

Arthur: Well i am going to Bed.  
Mrs. Read: Okay.  
Mr. Read: It is your bedtime anyway.  
Arthur: Yes it sure is.

Now we head back to Fair City at the Botsford house.

Becky: We need to go to bed TJ.  
TJ: Okay.

Victoria Best is going to sleep. She will have a nightmare. Next chapter will be longer.


	6. They wet Victoria Best

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is Chapter 6. Only 4 chapters left to go. Emily Ladonna Bud and Ursula are mad at Victoria Best.

Ladonna: Bud Emily is here to take us to pee on Victoria Best.  
Bud: I am lucky i drunk lots of water before i went to bed.  
Ladonna: That is good. Lets get you dressed.  
Bud: Okay.

He got dressed got in the car and is heading to Fair City. All of them are mad at Victoria Best. Bud will pee the most. He also has the best aim since he is a boy after all. They have arrived in Fair City. Ursula is waiting for them.

Ursula: Hi Ladonna and Bud. I know your Rabbits. I have no problem with that.  
Bud: Good. Lets go inside.  
Ursula: Yes indeed.

They went in her house. They dropped there pants and underwear. Ursula wet Victoria first then Emily Ladonna and Bud big time. Then they pulled up there pants and underwear up and left. Victoria is mad sad and disgusted. So she took a shower and went back to bed.

Bud: That went well.  
Ladonna: I agree.  
Emily: You peed a lot Bud.  
Bud: I drunk lots of water.  
Emily: Makes since to me Bud.

They took Bud and Ladonna back home. They went back to sleep. Next chapter will be good.


	7. Arthur calls

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is chapter 7. Sorry for the Delay i was working on another story. 3 more left to go.

Bud: I hope we win this game.  
Ladonna: I hope we do.

Just then the Phone rang.

Bud: Phone is ringing.  
Ladonna: I will get it.

It was Arthur calling them.

Ladonna: Hello?  
Arthur: It is me Arthur.  
Ladonna: May i help you Arthur?  
Arthur: Can you go to the Sugar Bowl with us tomorrow?  
Ladonna: Why sure. Bye.  
Arthur: Bye.

Now we head to Fair City. At the Botsford house.

Becky: We are losing again.  
TJ: I hope they win a game this year.  
Becky: I also hope so. I would hate if they go 0-16. Victoria Best would pop fireworks if they do.  
TJ: She would?  
Becky: Yes she would.

Back to Elwood City with The Read family.

Arthur: Seems like the Giants will be 0-16 this year.  
Mr. Read: We will see. They can still win some games.  
Arthur: That is true.

Back at the Compson house.

Ladonna: I hope we can beat the Patriots.  
Bud: If we win i will take off my hat and underwear.  
Ladonna: Okay.

Next chapter will be soon.


	8. The Giants need help

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is chapter 8. 2 more left to go. Drew Brees will now call Ladonna and Bud. The Phone rang.

Ladonna: I will get it.  
Bud: Okay.

Ladonna got up to answer the phone.

Ladonna: Hello?  
Drew Brees: This is Eli Manning.  
Ladonna: May i help you?  
Drew: Just to see how you are. As in you and Bud.  
Ladonna: We are doing good.  
Drew: That is good to hear. Bye.  
Ladonna: Bye.

Now we head to Fair City. Emily is talking to Eli Manning are talking. Becky and them see it on TV.

Becky: Hey look it is Emily talking to Eli Manning.  
TJ: She sure is.

Now we head to that game during half time.

Emily: I hope your team will win a game this season.  
Eli: I sure hope we do win a game this year. Our defence needs some work.  
Emily: Okay.

Back to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I think Ladonna knows that girl.  
Mr. Read: Okay.  
Mrs. Read: There Defence does need work. Same with there Offence.  
Arthur: That team does need help.  
Mrs. Read: Yep.

Next chapter will be soon.


	9. Eli is mad at Victoria

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is chapter 9. Just 1 chapter left to go. 1 of the things Emily said that Victoria wants him to him to have a career ending injury. Eli Manning is now mad at Victoria Best. He called her on the phone. So we begin in Fair City. Her phone rang. She answered the Phone.

Victoria Best: Hello?  
Eli Manning: Why do you want me to have a career ending injury?  
Victoria: Because i just want you to.  
Eli: If you pop fireworks and you would never get to go to an NFL game ever agin.

Yes Eli Manning is mad at her. Now we head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: This game is close.  
Ladonna: It sure is.

They saw the Patriots scored. The Saints lost that game. Bud is sad his hat went down. Now to the Read house.

Arthur: The Saints just lost there 1st game.  
Mr. Read: It was bound to happen sooner or later.  
Arthur: That is true.  
Mrs. Read: The Patriots do have a good team.  
Arthur: Also true.

Back in Fair City. We see Becky and them.

Becky: I wonder why Victoria Best wants Eli Manning to have a career ending injury.  
TJ: She seems to be mean.  
Becky: Yes she is. 

Next chapter will be the last.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 6

* * *

This is chapter 10. This is the last chapter of this story. Now Victoria Best is mad at Eli Manning. So we begin in Fair City with Victoria Best.

Victoria Best: The nerve of that guy. I have this picture of him. I will throw darts at it.

She did just as she said she would do. Now we head to Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I am going off to bed.  
Ladonna: Same here.  
Mrs. Compson: Have a bath or shower you 2. I will let you go in together.  
Bud: What if Madison slaps me?  
Mrs. Compson: Then tell me and i will deal with her.  
Bud: Okay.

Madison wont slap Bud. They took a shower together. Now to the Read house.

Arthur: I am off to bed.  
Mrs. Read: Good night Honey.

Back in Fair City with Becky and TJ.

Becky: Time for bed.  
TJ: That is true.  
Mrs. Botsford: Good Night you 2.

They did just that. Back with Victoria Best.

Victoria: Time for Bed.

She is still mad at Eli Manning. The End.


End file.
